falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Poudriers
Les Poudriers sont un gang de chaîne d'évadés qui opère dans le Mojave en 2281. Contexte La NCRCF est l'emplacement dominant de la centrale du Mojave. Dans un passé lointain, il était le Jean Conservancy, une prison entièrement féminine à faible sécurité. Sous récente commande NCR, il a été utilisé pour loger les prisonniers sur le travail de presse. Les prisonniers ont travaillé le chemin de fer parallèle à la longue 15 sous une supervision de troupe de la NCR, le maintien du lien terrestre vital entre le Boneyard et New Vegas. Finalement, les gardiens de prison (des troupes de la RNC) ont été tirés loin pour courir la rivière de la patrouille frontalière du Colorado. Lorsque le personnel de garde était faible, les prisonniers exécutés une évasion audacieuse et violente. Parce que les équipes de trains explosifs souvent utilisés (typiquement la dynamite) pour faire sauter à travers la roche ou de se débarrasser des wagons qui ont été verrouillées / fixes sur la ligne, les prisonniers inévitablement acquis de petites quantités qu'ils cachaient dans leurs cellules. Quand ils ont fait leur pause, ils fustigé leur sortie. L'intérieur de la prison était clairement la scène d'une grande émeute où les prisonniers ont utilisé des explosifs, des armes improvisées, et du matériel de troupe de la RNC volé à percer plusieurs murs et disperser à travers le désert. Un grand nombre de prisonniers étaient pas sur le plan d'évacuation formellement; ils ont juste été pris dans le moment. En conséquence, beaucoup d'entre eux ne savait pas vraiment où aller quand la poussière est retombée. Un important contingent de Poudriers se trouve dans l'abri 19 bien que beaucoup accroupis dans la prison et ont été de manière informelle des raids depuis. 1 Organisation Il existe plusieurs groupes de Poudriers vaguement organisés, beaucoup restent dans la prison et fouillent les zones environnantes sous la direction d'Eddie. Il y a des factions de Poudriers se propagent loin dans la partie sud-ouest du Mojave , aussi loin que Nipton. Les petits groupes de Poudriers sont tous plomb par un boss fort ou la ruse, comme Joe Cobb. Un important contingent de Poudriers se trouve Dans l'abri 19 sous la direction de Samuel Cooke, bien que là, ils sont identifiés comme étant des condamnés échappés. Relations avec l'extérieur En raison de leur hostilité, les Poudriers ont peu ou pas de relations amicales avec des groupes extérieurs. Ils sont haïs par les deux la RNC, qui ils étaient d'anciens prisonniers de, et la Légion de César, pour harceler leurs partis raids ouest de la rivière Colorado. La Confrérie de l'Acier semble également les détester en raison d'interférer avec des patrouilles à proximité et dans les relations d'Hidden Valley.Ils ne sont pas complètement inconnus, comme on le voit dans Nipton, même si elles sont très rares. Le groupe de La volonté de Samuel Cooke à rejoindre les Grands Khans suggère au moins un peu de respect est maintenu pour le Khans, mais pas de relations formelles existent entre les deux groupes sans intervention du Courrier. Technologie Les armes favorisées et les plus courantes parmi les Poudriers sont explosive, principalement les charges de poudre et dynamite qui qu'ils ont acquises pendant leur temps en prison et échappent. Cependant, ils ont aussi un grand arsenal d'armes à feu; certains volés, d'autres ont pillé de morts gardes NCRCF. Leurs armes ont tendance à être faible; ils portent des fusils de chasse, des pistolets 9mm simples, des fusils à vermines et de magnum revolver .357. Interactions with the player characterEdit Quêtes * Cours Goodsprings Cours: Du coté avec Joe Cobb contre la ville de Goodsprings et aider à tuer Ringo. * L'émissaire d'Eddie: gagner la confiance des Poudriers dans le NCRCF. * J'ai combattu la loi faire des quête pour Ediie dans le NCRCF * Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être amis ?: Aide Samuel Cooke ou Philip Lem avec quelques tâches dans l'abri 19. * Démarrage: Libérez les Poudriers esclaves du camp de la Légion. Effets des actions du joueur Compléter la fusillade de la ville fant gagnera la réputation négative avec les Poudriers.. Notable quotesEdit More… * "Problem is, it turns out that giving convicts a bunch of dynamite and blasting powder isn't the best idea." - Trudy * "I have a present for you from the Powder Gangers. I hope you like dynamite." * "You eyeballing me?" * "You'll pay for what you did to the Powder Gangers!" * "Never gets old when something blows up." EndingsEdit This section is transcluded from Fallout: New Vegas endings. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. Narrated by Eddie. Narrated by Samuel Cooke. NotesEdit * Les Poudriers ont presque tous un mauvais karma, la plus grande faction des Pourdriers est pas marqué comme mal. Notamment, cela signifie que le vol des éléments appartenant à la faction des Poudriers encourra un karma négatif. * Il y a plusieurs caravanes pillées le long de la longue 15 avec certain Poudriers patrouillant autour de la zone. Un en particulier, une caravane de Crimson Caravan Company légèrement nord-est de Jean Sky Diving, a une scène plutôt sinistre avec un couple de morts gardes caravane, dont la femelle est dépouillé de sa tenue (contrairement à la garde des hommes, qui est toujours vêtu de son cuir armure). * Si vous arrive d'avoir Arcade Gannon lorsque près de quelques Poudriers, ils vont nous dire qu'ils ont acheté et vendu des gens comme lui, indiquant peut-être qu'ils barbotent dans l'esclavage. * Les femmes de la caravane précités avec un PNJ qui a été coupé à partir du jeu.Originally un aventurier friche seraient debout devant le signe à côté de Jean Sky Diving que vous vous approchez de l'intersection de la longue 15.Vous pouvez échanger avec lui et un morceau des armures en cuir serait toujours présente à la vente, ce qui impliquait qu'il avait pillé l'armure du corps de la garde de la caravane. La plupart des actifs, y compris la voix d'agir est inclus dans les fichiers du jeu. * Si vous avez la réputation négative avec les Pourdriers, trois d'entre eux vous embuscade à l'ouest de Den The Prospector. * A l'origine les Poudriers le long de la longue 15 étaient immédiatement hostiles au Courrier si celui-ci n'a pas été déguisé en Pourdrier eux-mêmes. Cela a été changé plus tard dans un patch, avec les camps de raids seulement être hostile si le Courrier a obtenu la réputation négative avec les Gangers poudre. AppearancesEdit Les Poudriers sont dans Fallout: New Vegas et J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG. Le chemin de fer 215 des Poudriers sont dans le Fallout 3 cancelée(Fallout 3 Van Buren) de Black Isle. ReferencesEdit # ↑ Fallout: New Vegas le guide officiel du jeu de:Pulverbanditen en:Powder Gangers es:Bandidos de la pólvora nl:Powder Gangers pl:Kajdaniarze pt:Powder Gangers ru:Подрывники uk:Підривники zh:炸藥幫 Catégorie:Poudriers